It's Not Like What I Imagine
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Hingga pada saat kami berjalan tanpa bergandengan ataupun mengeluarkan sepatah kata, aku terdiam, berhenti disana dan melihat reaksinya. Tak ada satupun reaksinya dan singkatnya meninggalkanku, seakan memang sedang berjalan sendiri./ShikaTema./Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Pada awalnya semua indah dan berjalan tenang. Kami melakukan hal bersama dan tentunya berbagi kebahagiaan bersama. Kami saling menceritakan pengalaman yang menakjubkan dan mendengarkannya dengan seksama seakan hal itu adalah hal yang paling menarik daripada segalanya. Semuanya selau saja menyenangkan._

 _Namun 3 tahun berlangsung, semua hal yang awalnya kami pikir menyenangkan menjadi membosankan dan seakan memuakkan. Hingga pada saat kami berjalan tanpa bergandengan ataupun mengeluarkan sepatah kata, aku terdiam, berhenti disana dan melihat reaksinya. Tak ada satupun reaksinya dan singkatnya meninggalkanku, seakan memang sedang berjalan sendiri._

 _Dan ini bukan seperti yang aku harapkan._

 _Namun jika terlalu lama akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang tak pantas dan semakin memuakkan._

 _Jadi kuputuskan hubunganku hanya sampai sini._

 **IT'S NOT LIKE WHAT I IMAGINE**

 **CHAP 1**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY ME**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

"Baik, _design_ nya akan aku kirimkan besok."

Temari meletakkan telepon kantornya di atas meja kerjanya. Ia kembali berkutat dengan komputernya dan mengerjakan beberapa dokumen yang seharusnya ia kirim ke direkturnya hari ini. Sesaat jarinya terlepas dari _keyboard_ dan ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, tampak rasa lelah menemaninya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Temari, sudah tahu hari ini akan ada acara makan-makan bersama?"

Wanita berambut _pink_ , Sakura Haruno, sahabat Temari dan bekerja di _brand_ yang sama dengannya menghampiri Temari yang duduk lesu.

"Oh ya? Dalam rangka apa?"

"Begini, Kakashi- _san_ sudah naik pangkat 'kan? Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Oh jadi _gossip_ itu benar ya?"

"Tentu saja, katanya ia traktir seluruh karyawan di _brand_ 'Passion' ini! Makannya ayo datang!"

"Yah aku ingin sekali tapi masih banyak dokumen yang belum kuserahkan pada Tsunade- _sama_ dan aku harus mengirim _design_ baru padanya dan _deadline_ itu besok!"

"Eh? Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan! Padahal aku sangat berharap kau akan ikut datang juga ho Temari- _san_."

"Akan kuusahakan. Jadi sekarang tolong jangan mulai ber _gossip_ ria lagi di hadapanku sehingga aku bisa menyelesaikan dokumenku lebih awal, oke?"

Sakura tampak cemberut. Ia sudah biasa mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Temari. Temari sendiri tak mempedulikan perasaan Sakura karena memang Sakura itu selalu mempunyai info baik kabar dari para karyawan _brand_ 'Passion' nya ini atau beberapa _brand_ sebelah yang satu perusahaan. Entah Sakura dapat kabar angina darimana yang jelas wanita cantik bermata _light green_ itu selalu saja punya bahan obrolan yang selalu membuat Temari pusing tujuh keliling.

Sepeninggal Sakura yang langsung pergi ke mejanya yang tak jauh dari meja Temari berada, Temari pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Memang enak berada dibawah naungan brand 'Passion' karena gajinya yang besar dan kerjanya cukup santai. Namun _brand_ yang dibawahi oleh Tsunade ini mempunyai _deadline_ yang sangat singkat walaupun pembuatan _design_ baru yang hanya dikerjakan satu bulan sekali oleh seluruh karyawan dibagian _design_.

Memang jika ingin mendapatkan uang tak selalu ada cara yang singkat dan mudah 'kan?

 **oXoXoXoXo**

Daging bakar dan bir cukup memuaskan rasa lapar yang menyerang perut Temari. Sesuai yang Sakura bicarakan, kali ini makan tentunya dibayar oleh Kakashi yang baru saja naik pangkat. Meskipun hanya di restoran biasa, tak ada yang berkomentar. Toh siapa yang tidak mau mendapat traktiran?

"Bagaimana dengan _design_ dan dokumen yang harus kau kumpulkan itu Temari- _san_?"

"Tinggal sediit. Aku akan mengerjakan sisanya dirumah."

Temari mengambil daging bakar itu dengan sumpitnya satu persatu.

"Temari- _san_ dari _brand_ 'Passion' ya?"

"Eh, ya? Dan kau?"

"Salam kenal, aku Ino Yamanaka, dari _brand_ 'Beautify'. Aku kenal Kakashi - _san_ jadi aku diajak makan bersama disini. Aku teman dekat Sakura, dan Sakura sudah banyak menceritakan tentangmu loh Temari- _san_! Salam kenal."

"Wow, menakjubkan. Temari Sabaku."

Temari tak heran jika wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan gaya kuncir kuda ini tahu dari Sakura. Ada kesempatan juga Sakura menceritakan seluruh hal yang ia lakukan di kantor.

"Aku dengar dari Sakura kau mendekati posisi sebagai asisten Tsunade- _sama_ ya?"

"Hm, mungkin?"

"Wow itu hebat sekali loh!" mata Ino tampak berbinar.

"Bagaimana dengan direktur dari _brand_ mu? Bukannya Terumi- _sama_ sangat santai dan baik ya?" Temari mencomot lagi daging bakar yang ada di pemanas.

"Memang enak tapi jika ada _deadline_ yang telat walau hanya 1 menit, ia tak pikir-pikir langsung memotong gajinya tersebut."

"Wow, menakutkan ya."

"Temari- _san_ masa tidak tahu sih aku kan pernah bilang padamu soal ini?" Sakura menyikut lengan Temari.

"Oh ya? Maaf mungkin aku lupa."

Temari, Sakura dan Ino yang satu meja pun kembali makan.

"YEAHH AKU AKAN MENJADI YANG TERBAIK DAN BERUSAHA SAAT INI JUGA!"

Suara lantang yang tampak malas itu bergema di restoran. Setelahnya ada suara tepuk tangan meriah dan sorak sorai menemaninya. Temari melengokkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat ada pria berkuncir nanas yang tampak sudah mabuk mengangkat gelas birnya setinggi-tingginya. Kaki satunya ia angkat ke atas meja dengan wajah yang sudah merah. Disekelilingnya ada Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi dan Shino yang bekerja di _brand_ yang sama dengan Temari juga ada 2 orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Siapa itu?"

"Shikamaru Nara, dari _brand_ 'Love' _._ Ia sudah mabuk berat sepertinya." Sakura menanggapi pertanyaan Temari. Tak diragukan Sakura mengenal pria bernama Shikamaru Nara itu walau pria berambut nanas itu berasal dari _brand_ berbeda.

"Dia harus segera pulang dan ada yang mengantarnya."

Temari kembali memakan dagingnya dan sesekali melihat ke layar _iPhone_ nya.

BRAK.

Perhatian Temari seluruhnya kini terpusat kepada suara yang tampaknya ada seseorang yang menggebrak tempatnya makan. Dan tentunya itu sudah merusak hati dan selera makannya. Dan bukan main Temari terkejut dengan gebrakan itu. Sama halnya dengan Temari, Sakura dan Ino pun bereaksi sama.

Dilihatnya oleh ujung matanya, Temari kenal jelas dengan jas yang digunakan pria yang menggebrak mejanya. Temari langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap tajam pada pria itu.

"APA MASALAHMU SHIKAMARU NARA?!"

Pria yang dibentak oleh Temari malah menyeringai jahil dan mengangkat gelas birnya. Setelah itu sorak sorai kembali terdengar dari arah meja tempat ia makan sebelumya.

"HEI TEMARI. AKU MENYUKAIMU."

Sakura tampak tersedak dengan bir yang semula ia minum. Sorak sorai kembali terdengar, bahkan kali ini lebih ramai. Seorang Shikamaru Nara berteriak lantang dan menatap Temari dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ini bukan sekedar perkataan dari orang mabuk.

 **TBC**

Author's Note :

Wuaaah udah lama gak nulis fic _multichapter_! Semoga fic _multichapter_ kali ini nggak hiatus seperti fic-fic sebelumnya ya _minna_ T_T

Annndd udah lama juga gak nulis fic ShikaTema, dan semoga bisa terus ada niat buat ngelanjutin ini fic hehe~ soalnya selaluuuu aja ada kendala entah itu lupa lah, males lah, dan lain-lain /plak/

Well ada yang penasaran gak dengan cerita selanjutnya?

Kalau ada yang penasaran, silahkan tulis review di bawah ini ya^^

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yusvira_


	2. Chapter 2

_Pada awalnya semua indah dan berjalan tenang. Kami melakukan hal bersama dan tentunya berbagi kebahagiaan bersama. Kami saling menceritakan pengalaman yang menakjubkan dan mendengarkannya dengan seksama seakan hal itu adalah hal yang paling menarik daripada segalanya. Semuanya selau saja menyenangkan._

 _Namun 3 tahun berlangsung, semua hal yang awalnya kami pikir menyenangkan menjadi membosankan dan seakan memuakkan. Hingga pada saat kami berjalan tanpa bergandengan ataupun mengeluarkan sepatah kata, aku terdiam, berhenti disana dan melihat reaksinya. Tak ada satupun reaksinya dan singkatnya meninggalkanku, seakan memang sedang berjalan sendiri._

 _Dan ini bukan seperti yang aku harapkan._

 _Namun jika terlalu lama akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang tak pantas dan semakin memuakkan._

 _Jadi kuputuskan hubunganku hanya sampai sini._

 **IT'S NOT LIKE WHAT I IMAGINE**

 **CHAP 2**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY ME**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

"HEI TEMARI. AKU MENYUKAIMU."

Sakura tampak tersedak dengan bir yang semula ia minum. Sorak sorai kembali terdengar, bahkan kali ini lebih ramai. Seorang Shikamaru Nara berteriak lantang dan menatap Temari dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ini bukan sekedar perkataan dari orang mabuk.

Tentunya sebagai seorang objek yang dituju, Temari merasa malu dengan perlakuan pria yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"APA MAKSUDMU?"

Temari mendelik tajam pada pria itu.

"APA? MAKSUDKU? MAKSUDKU INI."

Shikamaru mendekatkan dirinya dan semakin dekat menuju Temari.

CUP.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Shikamaru bahkan memeluk erat pinggang Temari dan menekannya agar tubuhnya berdekatan dengannya dan dalam keadaan itu tentunya tangan Temari terkunci diantara dada bidang Shikamaru. Temari masih tetap dengan reaksi terkejutnya, sementara Shikamaru itu masih tetap seperti menikmatinya bahkan dalam ciuman yang cukup lama itu ia memandang tepat ke mata _dark green_ Temari, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tidak sedang main-main.

Temari meronta dilepaskan dengan menarik dirinya dari Shikamaru hingga cukup untuknya memakan waktu 3 detik untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Shikamaru.

"HEI BODOH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"AKU MENYUKAIMU SUDAH LAMA, TAHU!"

Setelah hal yang memalukan itu terjadi begitu saja, Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino dan kedua teman Shikamaru ini menjumpainya dan memberi semangat dan tepuk tangan yang ditujukan untuk Temari dan Shikamaru. Bahkan Naruto merangkul bahu sobatnya itu.

Sakura dan Ino langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan bertanya pada Temari apakah dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Hei Temari, bagaimana? Kau terima tidak cinta Shikamaru?"

"Aku bahkan tak sudi dicium oleh orang yang sedang mabuk."

"Tapi Shikamaru 'kan sudah melakukan yang terbaik? Bahkan kau tampak menimatinya."

Wajah Temari merah padam, malu bercampur marah.

"Bodoh!"

"Ayolah, dia bersungguh-sungguh loh."

"Shikamaru 'kan tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari si _teme_ ini hahaha."

"Apa katamu _dobe_? Jadi kau merasa dirimu adalah yang paling buruk? Oke kalau itu maumu."

"Apa kau _teme_?"

"Shikamaru tidak sekedar mabuk loh Temari- _san_!"

Temari langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari restoran itu seorang diri. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya di esok hari. Dan lebih parahnya lagi tadi itu seluruh karyawan dari _brand_ 'Passion' ada disana. Bahkan beberapa rekan Kakashi yang berbeda _brand_ pun ikut menyaksikan hal memalukan tersebut.

"AAHHH BODOH! KENAPA SIH DIA ITU?"

Temari langsung melambaikan tangan kala taksi lewat di depannya.

Pikirannya berputar, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan pria Nara itu hingga membuat dirinya malu setengah mati didepan banyak orang? Dan kalaupun pria bernama Shikamaru Nara itu menyukai dirinya, Sakura tak pernah sekalipun menyinggung namanya.

 **oXoXoXoXo**

Temari bangun saat _alarm_ nya berbunyi nyaring disamping dirinya yang masih terbaring di kasur. Dilihat sekarang sudah pukul 7 pagi. Dirinya masih menginginkan istirahat yang lebih panjang karena terlalu lelah yang disebabkan dirinya tidur jam 3 pagi. Ia harus mengerjakan dokumen dan _design_ yang siap dikirimkan kepada Tsunade hari ini. Jangan lupakan juga kasus ciuman yang memalukan itu terus menghampiri pikirannya.

"ARGH SI BODOH ITU."

Temari menjambak rambut pirangnya sendiri dengan kesal. Butuh 5 menit untuk dirinya mengumpulkan nyawa dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

KRING. KRING. KRING.

Jeda waktu _iPhone_ nya berbunyi sangat kecil saat Temari keluar dari kamar mandi. Disambarnya _iPhone_ nya yang terletak di kasur. Dilihatnya dari layar _iPhone_ nya.

 _Mom Calling_

Diangakatnya langsung telepon genggamnya.

"Halo ibu? Bagaimana kabarmu? Oh Tuhan aku rindu sekali _."_

"Ya tentu aku disini baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan ayah, Kankurou dan Gaara?"

"Ya aku makan dengan teratur."

"Tentu, mungkin 2 minggu lagi aku akan pulang ke Suna."

"Ya, aku sedang bersiap-siap ke kantor dan menyiapkan sarapan."

"Oke, sampai jumpa ibu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Temari menyambar tas dan kunci mobilnya. Ia langsung pergi ke dapurnya, menyiapkan sosis, telur mata sapi dan susu untuk sarapannya.

Sudah sekitar 2 tahun semenjak lulus di Konoha, Temari membeli sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar untuknya ditinggali sendiri. Ia meyakinkan kepada ayah dan ibunya bahwa dirinya sudah dewasa dan tak akan ada masalah jika ia tinggal sendiri. Dan sebagai anak sulung dari keluarga Sabaku dan anak perempuan satu-satunya, Temari tidak bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya yang terkenal seantero negeri. Ia hanya ingin hidup mandiri tanpa dibantu ayah ibunya.

Tak lupa ia mengunci seluruh pintu yang berada di apartemennya. 15 menit berlalu Temari langsung berjalan ke _basement_ dan memasuki mobilnya. Ia keluar dari komplek apartemennya dan segera menuju kantornya.

Cukup bagi Temari memakan waktu sekitar 40 mennit menuju tempatnya bekerja. Konoha ini adalah kota industri, dimana hampir seluruh jalanan di pusat kota penuh dengan gedung apartemen, gedung kantor, perusahaan dan lain-lain. Temari merasa sangat beruntung jika dirinya menempuh perjalanan ke kantornya selama 15 menit jika tak ada kemacetan yang menghampiri dirinya saat mobilnya keluar dari komplek apartemennya.

"Temari! Kau ini masih muda tapi bisa tidak sih untuk mengulur waktu lebih cepat?"

Oh tidak. Baru saja ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi tempatnya bekerja, Tsunade memberinya bentakan yang cukup membuat dirinya mengusap dada karena kaget.

"M-maaf Tsunade- _sama_ , jalanan macet."

"Kau selalu tahu kalau jalanan itu macet dan berusahalah bangun lebih pagi!"

"Yah, baiklah."

"Dan jangan lupa kirimkan dokumen serta _new design_ mu padaku pada jam 9 hari ini. Dan ini tugasmu selanjutnya."

Tsunade memberikan beberapa berkas yang harus Temari kerjakan.

 _Lagi?_

"Baik."

Sepeninggal Tsunade, Temari langsung mengutuk wanita cantik berumur 50 tahun itu. Tidakah dirinya merasakan bagaimana dirinya yang hidup sendiri? Tidakah dirinya merasakan lelahnya berada di jalanan? Tidakkah dirinya merasakan dirinya harus berdesak-desakan dengan para karyawan lain di lift? Pagi ini sungguh _morning trouble_ baginya. Kalau saja hari ini tidak ada dokumen yang harus Temari serahkan pada direkturnya itu, ia yakin 100% Tsunade akan berbaik hati padanya bahkan mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

Temari menunduk, dan semakin menunduk. Menempatkan dahinya di ujung meja kerjanya.

"Diceramahi lagi, Temari- _san_?"

"Yah kau tahu Sakura."

"Ini minum dulu."

"Oh terima kasih."

Sakura memberikan segelas kopi panas kepada Temari. Dia pikir dengan secangkir kopi akan cukup meredakan _morning trouble_ yang dialami Temari.

"Bagaimana dengan dokumenmu? Sudah kau selesaikan?"

"Tentu, kau lihat padahal aku sudah memakaikan konselir. Tapi ternyata mata pandaku masih kelihatan ya?"

"Ya begitulah. Mungkin kau masih memikirkan kejadian semalam?"

Temari langsung tersedak mendengar nada jahil yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Dilihatnya wanita itu sedang menyeringai kepadanya.

"Ugh Sakura jangan buat pagiku menjadi lebih buruk."

"Hehe, senang rasanya menjahilimu."

"Ugh dasar, kau berani menjahili _senpai_ mu hah?"

Temari menarik ujung rambut sakura yang membuat si empunya merasakan sakit dan ngilu pada kepalanya.

"Permisi, ada nona Temari Sabaku?"

Seorang _office boy_ berada di ambang pintu karyawan yang bertuliskan _brand_ 'Passion' dengan jelas itu. Ia celingak-celinguk hingga ada seorang karyawan wanita yang menghampirinya dan memberitahu meja Temari berada.

"Permisi, yang mana nona Temari?"

"Dia." Teriak Sakura dan jarinya mengarah tepat didepan wajah Temari —sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Temari yang menyebabkan rambutnya yang sudah ditata rapi selama 30 menit itu rusak.

"Aku Temari? Kenapa?"

"Ini, seseorang dari _brand_ 'Love' mengirimimu paket."

Temari langsung menyambar paket itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tak perlu lagi bertanya kepada si _office boy_ itu siapakah nama pengirimnya? Karena ia tahu si rambut nanas bodoh yang mabuk pada malam hari yang tanpa permisi itu mencium bibirnya. Siapa lagi kalau Nara Shikamaru?

Temari langsung membuka paket itu ditemani Sakura yang tampak ingin tahu juga.

Dibukanya tutup paket itu. Didalamnya ada kue tart bermahkota ceri indah dan bertuliskan 'Untuk Temari'. Disampingnya juga ada sebuah surat dan setangkai mawar merah yang indah dan wangi.

Temari langsung menyambar suratnya, membukanya dari amplopnya dan membaca surat tersebut.

' _Untuk Temari_

 _Halo Sabaku Temari. Kau pasti tahu siapa yang mengirimimu kue tart, setangkai mawar dan surat ini kan? Ya itu aku, Shikamaru Nara._

 _Soal yang kemarin malam, maaf sekali. Aku sudah bertaruh dengan teman-temanku untuk menyatakan cinta padamu dan tanpa izin atau mengatakan sepatah katapun aku langsung mencium bibirmu. Tapi sungguh itu adalah hal yang sangat menakjubkan sekaligus merepotkan._

 _Tapi aku serius, Temari._

 _Jangan anggap pernyataan cintaku yang semalam adalah ucapan pria yang mabuk oleh alkohol belaka._

 _Jika kau ada waktu, temui aku sepulang jam kerja di_ lobby.

 _Nara Shikamaru'_

Kepala Temari berputar.

 _Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 **TBC**

Author's Note :

Akhirnya chapter 2 sudah selesai~ terima kasih yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview, review selalu di balas di pm ya _minna-san_ ^^ POKOKNYA BIG HUG BUAT YANG BERSEDIA MEREVIEW DAN MEMFAVORITKAN FIC INI! TAK LUPA DIKASIH KETJUP MANIS /PLAK/

Yah mungkin idenya sedikit pasaran tapi entah kenapa aku ingin menuliskan ide ini di fanfiction ini yah itung-itung melegakan pikiran dari UKK dan mengisi waktu luang di bulan puasa ini~ dan gomennnn karena update-annya telat karena masalah koneksi internet yang tiba-tiba membuat author tidak bisa mengupload fic untuk sementara /sad/

Ada yang masih penasaran dengan kedepannya? Atau udah ada yang bisa menebak alurnya? /plak/ /ceritamu emang pasaran,yus/

 _And the last and as always~~~~~~~~~_

Kalau ada yang penasaran, silahkan tulis review di bawah ini ya^^

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yusvira_


	3. Chapter 3

_Pada awalnya semua indah dan berjalan tenang. Kami melakukan hal bersama dan tentunya berbagi kebahagiaan bersama. Kami saling menceritakan pengalaman yang menakjubkan dan mendengarkannya dengan seksama seakan hal itu adalah hal yang paling menarik daripada segalanya. Semuanya selau saja menyenangkan._

 _Namun 3 tahun berlangsung, semua hal yang awalnya kami pikir menyenangkan menjadi membosankan dan seakan memuakkan. Hingga pada saat kami berjalan tanpa bergandengan ataupun mengeluarkan sepatah kata, aku terdiam, berhenti disana dan melihat reaksinya. Tak ada satupun reaksinya dan singkatnya meninggalkanku, seakan memang sedang berjalan sendiri._

 _Dan ini bukan seperti yang aku harapkan._

 _Namun jika terlalu lama akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang tak pantas dan semakin memuakkan._

 _Jadi kuputuskan hubunganku hanya sampai sini._

 **IT'S NOT LIKE WHAT I IMAGINE**

 **CHAP 3**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY ME**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Temari langsung menyambar suratnya, membukanya dari amplopnya dan membaca surat tersebut.

' _Untuk Temari_

 _Dari You-Know-Who_

 _Halo Sabaku Temari. Kau pasti tahu siapa yang mengirimimu kue tart, setangkai mawar dan surat ini kan? Ya itu aku, Shikamaru Nara._

 _Soal yang kemarin malam, maaf sekali. Aku sudah bertaruh dengan teman-temanku untuk menyatakan cinta padamu dan tanpa izin atau mengatakan sepatah katapun aku langsung mencium bibirmu. Tapi sungguh itu adalah hal yang sangat menakjubkan sekaligus merepotkan._

 _Tapi aku serius, Temari._

 _Jangan anggap pernyataan cintaku yang semalam adalah ucapan pria yang mabuk oleh alkohol belaka._

 _Jika kau ada waktu, temui aku sepulang jam kerja di_ lobby. _'_

Kepala Temari berputar.

 _Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Temari langsung menutup suratnya. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang matanya masih berbinar karena terbawa suasana, dan terlampau senang dengan apa yang didapat oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Sakura, menurutmu aku harus bawa perlengkapan perang untuk menemuinya?"

"Temari- _san_ , saran dariku kau harus bersikap senatural mungkin."

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya aku mau menerimanya?"

"Kau pasti akan menerimanya."

"Sakura, sudah cukup. Aku akan lebih buruk lagi, bahkan urusanku dengan Tsunade- _sama_ belum selesai."

"Yasudah, sebelum itu sepertinya kau harus memakan kue _tart_ mu dan membaginya padaku, hehe kelihatan lezat."

"Ya ya kau ambil saja sendiri dan bagikan kepada yang lain. Aku sudah terlalu kenyang. Omong-omong dimana Naruto, Kakashi- _san_ dan antek-anteknya?"

Sakura hanya menggerakan kedua bahunya ke atas sambil melahap kue _tart_ tanda ia tak tahu kemana pria-pria itu.

Sebelumnya Temari akan menanyakan bahkan menginterogasi pria-pria itu yang sudah terlibat dalam acara akan-makan kemarin. Mungkin saja pria-pria itu tidak datang ke kantor sekarang karena tahu akan dapat beberapa bogem metah dari Temari.

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya tentang pria-pria itu. Ia kembali ke mejanya, memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang akan ia serahkan pada Tsunade, barangkali saja ada yang salah. Dan ia bersiap untuk bertemu dengan direkturnya tersebut.

 **oXoXoXoXo**

Pertemuannya dengan Tsunade membuahkan hasil yang baik. Tampaknya Tsunade puas dengan apa yang baru saja Temari kerjakan, ditambah dengan _design_ baru yang akan menghias _brand_ 'Passion'. Menurut Tsunade, _design_ yang Temari ciptakan akan mendapat beberapa nilai menakjubkan di pertunjukan busana nanti.

Cukup melegakkan bagi Temari karena kerja kerasnya selalu membuahkan hasil jika dihadapan Tsunade. Ia tak tahu bagaimana dirinya jika dihadapkan oleh direktur lain.

Jam 2 siang tiba, Temari pun bersiap pulang.

"Temari- _san_ , boleh aku ikut denganmu? Kau bawa mobil kan?"

"Hm, baiklah. Ayo."

Temari berjalan dengan Sakura menuju _lobby_. Di tengah koridor, ia berbincang banyak dengan Sakura tentang pekerjaannya dan juga ia mendengar gossip baru dari bibir Sakura tentang kerja makan siang akan ditanggung pihak kantor kali ini. Selain itu, Sakura juga banyak mengeluarkan berita-berita baru tentunya tentang karyawan di perusahaan tersebut.

17 lantai lagi Temari, Sakura dan beberapa karyawan dari _brand_ berbeda menuju _lobby_.

Pada saat bar lift menunjukan lantai 16, pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang pria yang sudah tak asing bagi Temari dan Sakura.

Nara Shikamaru.

"Oh, hai. Mau ke _lobby_?"

"Ya."

Beberapa menit Temari tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Temari, jadi—"

"Kita bicarakan itu di _lobby_."

"Baiklah."

Temari mencari mobilnya dan diekori Sakura dan Shikamaru di belakangnya.

"Baiklah Sakura sepertinya kau tunggu saja di dalam mobil."

"Oke."

Temari menarik tangan Shikamaru menjauh dari mobilnya.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Tapi tunggu! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan terlebih dahulu. Pertama, aku tak pernah mendengar kabarmu dari mulut penggosip seperti sekalipun dan bagaimana kau mengetahuiku? Kedua kenapa kau tak memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu ketimbang langsung menciumku? Ketiga, apa kau tak berpikir bagaimana malunya dirikku dan malunya dirimu saat kau kalah dalam taruhan itu? Dan terakhir, aku tidak anggap kau menganggapku hanya permainanmu belaka."

"Merepotkan. Aku tak dapat mengingat semuanya." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Heh nanas setidaknya tutup mulutmu kalau kau menguap."

"Karena kau merepotkan!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Heh berhentilah, bukankah kau ingin mendengarkan jawabanku?" tak disangka Shikamaru langsung menghentikan kalimat Temari dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Pertama, kau sangat terkenal di _brand_ 'Love' dan teman-temanku membicarakanmu. Aku mencari info tentangmu dari Naruto dan yang lain dan itu sangat merepotkan. Setelah aku melihatmu langsung, kau memang menarik bagiku. Sangat menarik. Tapi setelah mengetahuimu yang asli, kau merepotkan tahu?"

"Kalau begitu lepaskan tanganku!"

"Aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu semuanya."

Temari bersikap marah dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tangannya masih digenggam Shikamaru dengan kuat.

"Kedua, aku sudah lelah menyimpan perasaanku padamu selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Kau tahu itu merepotkan. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku dan kemarin adalah saat pertama aku melihatmu secara dekat. Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu."

Temari menatap ke arah mata hitam Shikamaru.

"Ketiga, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu malu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya membuktikan perasaanku pada yang lain karena ini kali pertamanya aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Teman-temanku lalu merekomendasikan untuk menciummu."

"Apa? Dan kau mempercayai semua laki-laki mesum itu?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu Temari. Maafkan aku. Lalu untuk kalimat yang terakhir, aku bukan menjadikanmu mangsa karena aku kalah taruhan saat minum kemarin. Aku jujur, dari dalam hatiku. Aku sangat mecintaimu Temari. Sudah lama aku memendam perasaan merepotkan ini."

Shikamaru menempelkan telapak tangan Temari tepat di dadanya.

Tangan Temari langsung bergetar, ia menunduk dalam diam.

"Temari ada apa?"

"Bodoh, kalau kau serius kau tak perlu memulai semuanya dengan langsung menciumku 'kan? Setidaknya katakana baik-baik bahwa kau menyukaiku."

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Temari. Ia senang karena akhirnya ia mengetahui perasaan yang jelas dari Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Perlahan ia mengusap rambut _blonde_ Temari.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat menyatakannya. Dengan ini, kau menerimaku 'kan?"

Temari hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Temari."

 _Tapi, apakah ini tepat untuku menerima cintanya?_

 **TBC**

Author's Note :

Hai hai, ini kecepetan gak sih updatenya?

Hehe author lagi seneng nulis, idenya lagi lancar dan semoga nggak mendet di tengah jalan ya minna~

Cerita Shika sama Tema belum selesai sampai sini loh~

Masih ada bahaya yang menunggu mereka, kayak bencana alam macam gempa bumi, meteor jayuh kebawah tsunami dan cintaku padanya gitu (?) /apaansih/ /plak/

Aaannndd terima kasih yang selalu mengikuti cerita author ini, dan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada yang telah mereview^^

Terus saksikan /plak/ maksudnya ikuti terus ceritanya~~~

Kritik dan saran mohon tulis di review yah~~~

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yusvira_


End file.
